1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an input/output port (I/O port) switch structure of an electronic device, especially relates to the switch structure capable of reducing the opening space required by a plurality of I/O ports.
2. Descriptions of the Related Art
Referring to FIG. 1, a schematic view of a conventional I/O port opening arrangement of a notebook computer is illustrated. According to the figure, a notebook computer 1 comprises a motherboard 11 used to connect with a plurality of I/O ports, such as a mouse port 21, an RS232 interface port 22, a digital visual interface (DVI) port 23, a CRT port 24 and so on. The openings of these I/O ports are installed on the side 12 of the notebook computer 1, and according to the figure, the side 12 of the notebook computer 1 is almost occupied by the I/O port openings.
With the development of peripheral techniques, more and more I/O ports are designed, especially the image signal I/O port. However, the installation of the conventional opening is usually limited by the volume of the notebook computer that is unable to contain many I/O ports. If too many openings are reluctantly installed on the side of the notebook computer, this will not only affect the appearance and the casing strength of the notebook computer but also increase the molding cost.
To overcome the foregoing shortcoming of providing more I/O ports on the notebook computer and reducing the amount of the openings on the side of the notebook computer, the inventor(s) based on years of experience in the related field to conduct extensive researches and experiments, and finally provide an I/O port switch structure of an electronic device to be an achieving method and a basis of the forward hope according to many years research and many experiences, and through multilateral monographic studies and conferences.